1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fitness system, and more particularly, to a fitness system for displaying fitness data on a first portable electronic device in communication with a first mobile phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing popularity of mobile phones, also known as cellular phones or cell phones, has brought added functionality to many popular mobile phones. Mobile phones with added functionality, such as so called “smart phones”, have dramatically risen in popularity recently and allow users to perform a variety of tasks no matter where the user is located. Since many mobile phones now come with a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, the mobile phones can be used to track the user's position as the user moves about, as well as to provide the user with simple navigation instructions.
Due to the wide range of functions available in mobile phones, many users have begun carrying the mobile phones with them as they exercise. In order to gain a better idea of how much or how fast a user is exercising, the user can run fitness applications on the mobile phone to calculate a route taken by the user, a distance traveled, as well as a speed at which the user is moving.
In order to see fitness data while the user is exercising, the user must take out the mobile phone and turn on the display of the mobile phone. Only then can the user obtain current fitness data. Unfortunately, having to take out the mobile phone and turn on the display while the user is exercising causes great inconvenience to the user, and may interrupt the user's workout. Due to the fact that the user does not have a convenient way to occasionally glance at current fitness data without interrupting the user's workout, an improved system of monitoring fitness data is clearly needed.